The invention relates generally to devices that are used to project a sequence of balls at a controlled rate and more particularly to such devices that are easily converted from use with one given-sized ball to a significantly different-sized ball.
There are a number of available devices which are used to improve the playing skills of participants of a particular sport. Ball tossing devices are commonly used in such sports as tennis, baseball and softball to develop hitting and catching skills. Ball tossing devices may also be useful for sports in which the ball is significantly larger (e.g., soccer) and/or has a shape other than a sphere (e.g., American football).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,444 to Whitfield et al. describes a ball tossing apparatus which varies the direction of successive tosses. The apparatus includes a cam mechanism which extends to the exterior of a housing. Rotation of a cam shaft changes the tilt angle of the housing and the direction of the next toss. The apparatus may be used in a hitting practice or a fielding practice in such sports as baseball and softball, but different sports require different embodiments of the apparatus.
A ball pitching device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,282 to Stevenson. The device is particularly adapted for use in softball, since it simulates the mechanics of an underhand fast pitch. A pitching arm is pivoted to a ball-engaging position, where it receives a ball from a supply chamber. The pitching arm is caused to pivot forwardly to project the ball. The pitching arm then returns to its ball-engaging position to receive a next ball.
While the known devices operate well for their intended purposes, the devices are not easily adapted for use in different sports. Thus, a supplier may need to provide a different device for sports in which balls have different sizes. Even within the same sport, the regulation ball may vary. For example, most governing bodies of organized softball dictate a 12-inch (30.48 cm) regulation softball, but allow an 11-inch (27.94 cm) softball for younger players, such as those in ten-and-under age leagues. For some ball tossing devices, this difference in ball size makes the difference between whether a particular machine may be used or is unsuitable.
Not all devices are restricted to use with a single ball. U.S. Pat. No. 5,066,010 to Pingston describes a ball dispensing machine that may be used for different-sized balls. The machine includes a carrier from which a ball is dropped, so that a player can attempt to hit the ball before it reaches the ground. The carrier has a relatively large U-shape, but guide bars may be inserted into the carrier to reduce the dimensions. As a result of the insertable guide bars, the machine is adaptable to be used in sports having different-sized balls. However, there are sports skills that are best practiced by utilizing a means for projecting the ball, rather than dropping it. Thus, the Pingston machine is versatile with respect to the selection of the ball, but its versatility is somewhat limited with respect to the range of skills that can be developed.
What is needed is a ball projecting apparatus which may be used to practice skills in a variety of different sports.
A ball projecting apparatus in accordance with the invention includes a singulator that has a fork-and-actuator mechanism that is adjustable to allow the apparatus to be used for a variety of sports. The positions of fork prongs relative to each other and to a ball-supply path determine the dimensions of the balls for which the singulator is currently suited. In the preferred embodiment, the apparatus includes a set of forks, so that the fork can be changed in order to convert the singulator from use in one sport to use in another. However, the adjustment may be made on a single fork, if the fork is designed to enable adjustments.
The fork of the singulator may also be referred to as a rocker, since it is pivoted between either a first position in which a foremost ball along the ball-supply path is impeded from advancing or a second position in which the foremost ball is released, but the next ball is impeded. Typically, the ball-supply path is a gravity-feed ball path. When the fork is in the first position, a forward prong of the fork contacts the downstream surface of the foremost ball. However, by rocking the fork to the second position, the forward prong rises above the level of the foremost ball, while the rearward prong is lowered to prevent the next ball from advancing with the foremost ball.
The fork prongs extend in a direction that is generally perpendicular to the ball path. In the preferred embodiment, each fork includes a metallic plate from which the fork prongs are cantilevered. In this embodiment, the fork that is presently mounted within the apparatus can be easily removed and replaced with another fork that is designed for a different-sized ball. However, other embodiments are contemplated. For example, each fork may have a pair of plates that are connected at opposite ends of the fork prongs.
In addition to changing the distance between the two fork prongs, a conversion from one sport to another sport may require an adjustment of the space between each prong and the ramp that forms the ball-supply path. This adjustment may be accomplished by varying the length of an actuator arm which controls the rocking of the fork.
The apparatus also includes a projection mechanism for releasing the ball that is within a firing chamber of the apparatus. Preferably, the projection mechanism is also sport-neutral (i.e., does not restrict the apparatus to use for balls of a particular sport). A ball may be projected by first relaxing a belt and then tensioning the belt to propel a ball that is resting on the belt. Since the relaxed belt will conform to the shape of the ball, the dimensions of the ball are not critical to proper operation. Thus, the invention is easily adapted for use in sports that include volleyball, basketball, lacrosse, etc. In fact, if the ball feeding mechanism is properly constructed, the invention may be used in sports having non-spherical balls (e.g., American football) or in hockey if the hockey pucks are fed into the apparatus so that they roll along their circumferential edges as they progress along the supply path.